The Ultimate Scavenger Hunt
by Romanadvoratrelunder AKA Fred
Summary: Just a weird idea I had. Wammy's top 4 are being sent to travel universes, such as Avatar, glee and Harry Potter.
1. The Assignment

"L has a mission for us?" asked Mello to Roger. Near, Matt and I were just as shocked.

"Yes, let him explain," said Roger, turning the laptop towards us. "I've chosen you four to work as a team, to travel universe to universe in search of clues," said L. "Clues for what?" I asked.

"That will be revealed in the near future. In the mean time, you will you this small device Roger will give you to travel universe to universe." said L as Roger got out a DS looking thing and handed it to Matt. "Sweet! It looks like a DS!" he said taking it excitedly.

"Be careful, you must teleport together, or else you won't make it back. Mello I'm talking to you," said L. Matt and I held back a laugh. "Journey, you will play peacemaker, you four will start your mission tomorrow," said L before he literally hung up on us.

"Well how does it work?" asked Matt after we left the office. "I thought you knew," exclaimed Mello. Matt opened it and there was a sheet of paper with instructions that fell, written in chicken scratch. Near picked it up and started reading it out loud.

"First it is wise to go to the personal options menu and put the name in of the one who will watch over the teleporter." read Near. Matt had already called dibs so he turned on the DS and put his name in it. "As a result, if you loose the teleporter, it will return to the pocket of the one who owns it." read Near.

"To go to the next destination, use the stylus to 'start DS game' and you will reach the next destination. To return to the previous destination, hit 'start GBA game'." said Near, pausing for a moment.

"If you need assistance, go to Pictochat, where you can contact me and I'll assist you where necessary." Near finished reading and handed it to Matt who looked it over once more.

"L is serious isn't he?" I asked. "You're_ questioning_ L?" asked Mello. "No, it's just, we had absolutely no warning, isn't it the least bit odd to you?" I asked. "It is, but we're his top successors, so it makes sense that we'd be chosen." said Near, monotone-ish.

"I think I get what you mean. This did come out out of nowhere, never saw it coming, but this is pretty awesome," said Matt. "See? Thank you!" I said. What did L mean anyway? I'm no peace maker. But L is always right.

Right?


	2. Trip to Ba Sing Se

"We're all here Journey,"said Mello just after Matt showed up. "I think we're all supposed to be connected somehow, lets all touch the DS," said Near. Even though it was a suggestion from Near, Mello touched the DS with everyone else.

"Matt, tap the DS," said Mello. And whoosh we were swept into darkness.

I felt the darkness until I opened my eyes. I saw a bunch of sand, Matt and Mello sitting up, groaning and Near was still on the ground, passed out. I lifted him on my back and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked Matt. "Beats the living heck out of me," he said getting out a cigarette.

"Are you refugees too?" asked a woman holding a baby. "Yes, my friends and I lost our parents, would you know where to go," I asked innocently. "My husband and I are on our way to Ba Sing Se, you can join us." said the woman. I smiled. "We appreciate it greatly," I said nicely. Mello and Matt followed my lead as we went with the woman and her husband.

"Wow," said Near when we reached a train station that lead to Ba Sing Se. "How long have you been awake?" I asked kind of irritated. "Ever since you put me on your back," he said. "Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked putting him down. "You're back is comfortable," he said. Matt and Mello snickered. I glared at them and they shut their mouths.

I think I could do this peacemaker deal.

"On your way to Ba Sing Se?" asked an old man who was sitting next to Near. "Yup," said Near, innocently. He makes it look so easy. "What's your story?" he asked. I looked back at Matt, the one who I relied on and he was just puffing smoke. "We were separated from our parents during a Fire Nation raid. We are few of the only survivors," said Mello.

I think we all looked at him in surprise. Mello always said the wrong thing at the right times. What the hell possessed him to say that?

"I'm sorry about that." said the man. "My nephew and I are refugees as well," he said gesturing to the guy next to him. Matt sat next to Near and Mello sat next to him. I eyed them all and hesitantly sat by Mello.

"How would you know what to say?" I asked him. He shrugged "I didn't think," he whispered. "For once that was helpful," I muttered. He elbowed me. "What do you think about L though? Why are we here, he'd said we needed to find something." he asked. I shrugged, "Matt, open up Pictochat." I told him. "Now's not a good idea," he said.

"What's not a good idea?" asked the guy with the old man. "To buy the tea. It's disgusting," I said. He glared at me and sat back down. "I thought we were suspicious," said Matt. I smacked him upside the head. "Um, ow? Aren't you a great peacemaker!" snapped Matt.

For such smart kids, we could be enormous idiots.

We sat on the train, and tried our hardest to avoid people. But that was literally impossible. I was getting claustrophobic just looking at all the people sitting down. "Maybe Ba Sing Se isn't the place to go..." said Mello. Matt's cigarette fell out of his mouth, "Where's Near?" he asked. "Black Jesus," I cursed and we split up in search of the white haired boy (Mello just sat on the train "in case he came back").

"Journey?" said the oh-so innocent voice. I turned, and there he was. "Where were you?" I demanded. "Swept in a crowd," he said. I rolled my eyes and put him on my back.

I bet you five bucks that was his plan all along.

We got on the train just before it took off, but the problem is, Matt and Mello were nowhere in sight. "I really hope my back is as comfortable as you make it out to be," I grumbled.


	3. In the City

I stood the entire trip. It wasn't a big deal, but I was kinda mad at Near. Close to the end of the trip, I moved next to the door so I could get off and see Matt and Mello just as they come off. 

I got off as quickly as I could and woke up Near. We looked for the two. I spotted Matt's goggles and rushed over. "Thank god, I thought you didn't make it!" he said after we got to him. "We're here, have you seen Mello?" I asked. "No, but he never left the train.

"Hi everybody," said Mello, with three kids behind him. "This is Longshot, Smellerbee and Jet," Mello introduced "This is Matt, Journey and Near" he finished. "Hi," said Jet. "Yo," said Matt.

I face palmed. This makes it _simpler_. Travel with other kids, _great idea. _We walked with Jet and his friends. "So how do you all know each other?" asked Jet. "We were a few of the survivors of the Fire Nation raid, Journey kinda brought us together," said Matt, glaring at me through his goggles. "Like a peacemaker," said Mello, who wasn't helping. "So you're like the leader?" asked Smellerbee. "More or less," I replied.

Near started twirling his hair, "What would L do?" Near whispered in my ear. I sighed. We _really_ needed to get on Pictochat, but Mello made my life as assigned peacemaker a tad bit harder. Then I thought. I walked close to Matt and stole the DS.

"Journey, I think I need to go," said Near, after I handed him the DS. I lowered him down. "Make it quick," I said quickly. I saw Matt having an implosive panic attack. I looked him in the eyes and he relaxed.

We waited for Near despite Mello's pleads to ditch him and keep going. Near came back, twirling his hair. He went on my back again and gave me the DS. We kept going until we reached this creepy lady name Jun Lee or something like that. She claimed she was our guide (not Jet's friends) or whatever. She lead us to where we would be staying.

"Have an excellent stay in Ba Sing Se!" she said before leaving us. "Thought she'd never leave." Mello muttered opening a bar of chocolate. "What were you thinking getting involved with those other kids!" I yelled. "That doesn't matter right now. L said we needed to find the boy with the arrow tattoo, then we should advance to the next universe." said Near as I took the DS and handed it back to Matt.

"That shouldn't be to hard right?" said Matt, lighting a cigarette. "Who knows there could be millions of boys with the arrow tattoo." I said. "I doubt it, if Near is actually telling the truth, L would've specified," said Mello biting into his chocolate. "We should probably start, Ba Sing Se is a big city," I said. "We should work in teams. Matt and I, Mello and Journey," said Near. "No way! I work with Matt!" said Mello. "You rely to much on him, and you loathe me, I rely to much on Journey, and so Journey is your partner. We'll work in shifts." said Near.

"We'll take the first one," said Mello irritated. "Okay, when you come back, Matt and I will take the next one," said Near. Mello took off without a reply, and I went off after him.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. "I'm not in charge," Mello muttered as we scanned the crowds for the tattoos. "You're the smarter one on this team, so technically, you're in charge." I said trying to put him in a better mood.

Between you and me, I'd rather hurt my pride than work with a pissed off Mello. So yeah, I fed his ego.

He seemed to stand up taller. "Lets search from the roof tops, we'd get a better view of the place," he said in an obviously better mood. We climbed up and searched the market place for the tattooed kid. The irony was, he ended up flying over our heads.

"Hey you! Can we talk to you?" I called out to him. He came back on his glider and said "Sure, my name is Aang," "I'm Journey, and this is my friend Mello." I said

"Um, we found him, so... what now? We tell L right?" I asked after a moment. Then, Matt and Near showed up. "Great you found him," said Near as Matt took a picture with the DS. "What was the point of that?" asked Aang. "We just couldn't believe the Avatar was around! We were told he'd be here so we just _had _to see it for ourselves." said Matt happily. "Oh okay well see you around," said Aang going on his merry way.


	4. New Directions

We didn't really rest after that, we just explored. Near came along with me (on my back) as I looked through the area where we were staying. We bumped into the old man and his nephew again at a tea shop. The old man and I were debating about what tea was better, Ginseng or Jasmine. Meanwhile, Near tried tea for the first time.

Matt and Mello ran in, and they were breathing heavily. "We need to leave. Now!" yelled Matt. "What did you two do?" I groaned. "We accidentally blew up a cabbage cart on purpose," said Mello, knowing he'd have to face my wrath as soon as I got them out of this.

I was about to get on their case when I realized that we had to leave without anyone noticing. But BAM! In came some police or whatevers. The scary thing was they were chucking rocks at us. "Matt take Near and run! Mello, you're staying with me," I said and thankfully, Matt didn't question me. Mello and I did what we could to take them out side and disable them. But after a little while Mello and I just had to flee.

We caught up with Matt and Near who had the DS ready. Mello and I barely touched it before we were sucked into the black abyss of universe travel.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and we were in front of a high school.<p>

_William McKinley High School. That sounds stupid._ I thought and I looked and next to me was Mello, Matt and Near, who was wearing normal clothing.

Mello had on a black T-shirt with a skull on it and faded black skinny jeans (they looked _really _tight), Matt was wearing what he normally did, except he wasn't wearing the vest. Near had on a dress shirt and blue jeans and I was wearing a black tank top with red skinny jeans.

"Ha ha, I love how I'm the only one who looks like normal," laughed Matt, we all shot him a glare. "I'm still mad at you two," I hissed. Mello seemed to wince.

"Let's check out 'William McKinley High School' before confronting L." said Near with a cough. We walked in and saw all sorts of weird things. Disturbing things. "I am glad we don't stay here," said Mello. We walked into a choir room and there was a group of people singing and dancing...

"Are you here to try out?" asked the teacher. "Yes we are," piped Near who was twirling his hair. "Great!" said the teacher.

I was scared because

we couldn't sing

these people were _staring_

we couldn't sing.

My fears are very legitimate. The music for a song called Can You Save Me started. Matt decided to be a man and sang the first few lines and we followed his lead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Regular: Near, **Bold: Matt, **_Italics: Mello _Underlined: Journey  
>Any of them combined is when they sing at the same time<br>(cept for Near. He sings alone or not at all)

* * *

><p><strong>When I collapse, will you forget?<strong>  
><strong>When I'm dead and gone, will you regret?<strong>  
><em>All of the constant, mocking bitter slang<em>  
>And pokes when you were so upset<br>When you grabbed your keys, said you were gone  
><em><strong>Helped myself out, passed the gun<strong>_  
><em>And bombed my friends and family I did well<em>  
><span>It's just my choices<span>  
><span>They were wrong<span>  
><span>They were wrong,<span>  
><span>They were wrong,<span>  
><span>They were wrong,<span>  
><span>They were wrong, wrong, wrong<span>

[Chorus:]  
><em>Can you save me?<em>  
><em>From this nothing I've become<em>  
><em>It's just something that I've done<em>  
><em>Never meant to cause you worry<em>  
><strong>Don't you blame me<strong>  
><strong>For this nothing I've become<strong>  
>It's just something that I've done<br>Never meant to show you my mistakes

_When "us" collapse, break bonds, when you forget_  
><em>All the months we spent on loneliness<em>  
><strong>Long nights, short days with conversation<strong>  
>That's nothing more than arguments<br>I'd fix this if I could  
>I'd change this... <em><strong>you know I would<strong>_  
>It's been a long time coming<br>A long time baby  
><span>Say that you misunderstood<span>

[Chorus:]  
><em><strong>Can you save me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>From this nothing I've become<strong>_  
>It's just something that I've done<br>Never meant to cause you worry  
>Don't you blame me<br>_For this nothing I've become_  
><em>It's just something that I've done<em>  
><span>Never meant to show you my mistakes<span>

_I don't know, I don't know_  
><em>I don't know where I am heading<em>  
><em>All I can tell is that you're gone!<em>  
><span>All I know,<span>  
><span>All I know I've become a disappointment<span>  
><span>Sorry if I'm always wrong!<span>

**All your perspectives stand**  
><em><strong>I'm not the same creature that I was back then<strong>_  
>A slight touch hitting on its mass<br>I'm never coming back  
>Never going back there again<p>

Can you save me?  
><span>Can you save me?<span>

[Chorus:]  
>Can you save me?<br>From this nothing I've become  
><span>It's just something that I've done<span>  
><span>Never meant to cause you worry<span>  
><em>Don't you blame me<em>  
><em>For this nothing I've become<em>  
><strong>It's just something that I've done<strong>  
><strong>Never meant to show you my mistakes<strong>

There was some clapping from the students and the teacher said, "Welcome to New Directions."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is Can You Save Me, by POWER (formerly Apple Trees and Tangerines) which I do not own. I just like it :3.**


	5. Meeting the Gleeks

New directions? That sounds like a group that's supposed to be all happy and self power and yay me. Yuck.

"I know this! This is glee!" said Mello. "How would _you_ know that?" asked Matt when we were in the cafeteria. "I may have caught a bit of an episode..." said Mello defensively.

"Ha ha, Mello's a gleek!" I said with a laugh. "Shut up Journey! I'm not the extreme Supernatural freak!" snapped Mello. "Just because I watch it on a weekly basis doesn't mean I'm a psycho for Supernatural," I said glaring at him.

"You get pissed whenever someone interrupts," said Matt.

"That's normal I mean you don't like it when mess with you when you're playing Call of Duty!" I retorted

"You cry evertime Dean does!"

"..."

"Hello Matt, Mello, Journey," said Near, who was crowded by a group of girls, dare I say, _fan girls_.

"Oh Near is so adorable when he twirls his hair!" squealed one.

Both Matt and I did a face palm before Mello stormed off. "What up with the cheer leading uniform?" I asked. "I'm a Cheerio now," said Near twirling his hair making his fan base scream. "Cheerio, that sounds totally creepy," said Matt who was laughing his goggles off.

"Let's go check on Mello before he blows something up." I said, pulling a hysterical Matt with me. "What about me?" asked Near. "Um, attend to your fan girls," I said before leaving the cafeteria.

"Your name is Journey right? Like the group?" asked one of the chicks from glee club. "Yeah, but not like the group. I doubt whoever named me knew about the group," I said. "I'm Rachael Berry, the female lead vocal and I think you shouldn't try to beat me, after all my voice is superior to yours, and I doubt you've had the practice I do," she said.

Great, another person with a superiority complex.

"Okay, that was our first time anyway," said Matt, replying for me as we found Mello running into the guy's room. "This is where I stop. Matt?" I said stopping in front of the door. "Journey...!" Matt pleaded. "Matt, now," I said and he went inside.

"Mello, it's okay, we won't be here long anyway," I heard Matt say. "I DON'T CARE! NEAR THINKS HE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!" screamed Mello. "Hey have I ever said how awesome your hair looks?" I called in sweetly.

"Fine, I'll come out," said Mello after a moment. He still appeared to be pissed. "Glad you didn't make me get in there, it would've gotten ugly," I said as we headed back to the cafeteria. But on our way, SPLOOSH! We were covered in Slurpee. "Oh no they didn't," I said, wiping it out of my eyes.

"Welcome to the glee club," sighed a guy who was wearing designer clothing, "I'm Kurt," he said. "Journey, Matt and Mello," I said secretly jealous of Matt who was wearing goggles. I started chatting with Kurt about sensible yet comfortable shoes on our way back to the cafeteria.

When we got back, we saw a huge crowd, probably double the size of the fan girls we saw earlier. Mello was about to turn back around before I grabbed his arm. "I was going to fix my hair," hissed Mello. "That's what I'm for," I said sitting near other glee kids. "Oh yeah, you're the new kids. Where's the albino?" asked the kid in the wheelchair. "Near? He's in the middle of that crowd. Mind if we sit here?" said Matt.

This group of outcasts were actually pretty cool. While I was working on Mello's hair, Matt and Artie were talking about video games, and even debated how many video games Donkey Kong was in. But Mello was still obviously pissed.

"I _really_ hate Near," he muttered. "You're the only one," I sighed, finishing his hair. "I KNOW RIGHT!" He yelled.

Both Matt and I were kinda getting sick of Mello's constant ranting about Near, but this was getting way out of control. "Hello fellow glee club members," said Near who had escaped the fan base. "I mean what's so attractive about him? He looks like a freaking sheep!" Mello yelled.

"You're asking all the wrong people," said Artie. "Yeah, I mean, he is adorable, but not that adorable," said Tina. "I find that somewhat offensive, come Journey, I want to introduce you to my new acquaintances." said Near. "Sorry, I get claustrophobic, so I'll pass for now," I said. "I see... I understand, see you in glee," said Near, leaving.

"Aw you hurt his feelings," said Kurt. I rolled my eyes "Feelings? What feelings."

"He talks really smart," said Artie. "Don't we know it," said Matt and Mello in unison. "Hey, you in the goggles, you're cute, you want to make out?" asked a blonde chick in a Cheerios uniform. Matt turned bright red, "Pass," he murmured. "Okay, let me know when you change your mind," she said before leaving.

"That's it!" yelled Mello, "I'm-" "You're sitting your ass down before I whoop it," I said pulling him back down. "You've got the attitude of a proud black woman, I like that," said the girl behind me, Mercedes I think. Mello muttered something about how he has better hair then death glared in Near's direction.

Mercedes, Kurt and I made plans to go to the mall after school. Mello and Matt weren't to happy about that. We consulted L about where we would be staying for the time in the glee universe, as we liked to call it. He sent us an address and we set up there just before I was due to the mall with Mercedes and Kurt.

"If this place is exploded by the time I get back, I'll destroy you. Matt's in charge, and Near, don't instigate." I said before leaving.


End file.
